The fundamental objective of this research proposal is the elucidation of the structure and composition of serum apolipoproteins and lipoproteins as they relate to well characterized, normal and diseased cardiovascular and metabolic conditions. In order to achieve this goal, we have planned the following integrated research: 1) Investigation of apolipoprotein concentration and distribution among lipoproteins in each of the major density classes and the structure of selected apolipoprotein and lipoprotein components. 2) Investigation of the metabolism of serum apolipoproteins and lipoproteins in animals models of hyperlipoproteins states as influenced by specific dietary and metabolic interventions. Sequential assessment of the clinical cardiovascular and metabolic status of well characterized hyperlipoproteinemic individuals with dietary treatment of their disorder.